


Too Late To Turn Back Now

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Death, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader Insert, a few swears, also this highkey uses a lot of plot ideas from arrow the show, based off musical, bonnie and clyde - Freeform, shooting/guns included, too late to turn back now from bonnie and clyde the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based off the song Too Late To Turn Back Now from the musical Bonnie and Clyde, Peter and (Y/N) are in their twenties and living their normal lives. However, Peter is not the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man comics know him to be. In this alternate universe, Peter is a vigilante, trying to protect his city of New York from people who have wronged it, but still live on top. He tries to do things humanely, until one inevitable day, and now it’s too late to turn back.





	Too Late To Turn Back Now

**Author's Note:**

> you know oliver queen? the green arrow? that’s kind of what I based peter’s motives off of is arrow’s motives. it just works. this has multiple time skips, and a few backstories told by JJJ in the form of articles. this was, so, much, fun to write. please listen to the song. I love jeremy jordan and laura osnes and this musical is so good. I wrote all of this in like three hours. that is the fastest ive wrote in a looooong time. extra note: This is in the very underdeveloped MCU Spider-Man world, where very little spider-verse characters have been introduced, so I introduced them myself.

_**2026** _

_ The Spider-Vigilante UNMASKED _

_J. Jonah Jameson_

_Most of the city dislikes the "hero" Spider-Man, and we demand to know who he is. He claims to protect our beloved city by taking down the wicked, top-of-the-food-chain people who have somehow and someway wronged the world. It's hard to prove why they wronged the world, but Spider-Man is always trying to prove his way through many random people with little explanation to the people outside of the police. That job should be left to the Avengers, they are the ones who are meant to protect the world! But today, we finally have an answer. Peter Parker, the 23-year-old CEO of Parker Industries, has just come out as Spider-Man after a video was leaked of the masked vigilante climbing into the apartment of the waitress (Y/N) (L/N) and Peter Parker. The two met two years ago and have been together ever since, but the question proceeds, did (Y/N) know? Did they work together? Why are they still going after such random, mostly rich, people in New York? Spider-Man, Peter Parker if you will, if you're so convinced that your evergrowing list of people you send to jail is correct and okay to do, why leave them webbed up at the police station, then run off? The people of New York deserve to know what is going through your head as to why they're bad to be in this city, and why you want to take them down. In just a matter of days, your business will be going downhill, but you and your secret Spider-Menace is the only thing to blame._

_ Unmasked Peter Parker Passes on the Business _

_J. Jonah Jameson_

_Only three days ago it was revealed to the public that the Parker Industries CEO, Peter Parker, is the Spider-Man vigilante running around our city. It has already been reported that profit and sales have dropped at Parker Industries, along with a lot of employees putting in their two weeks notice to leave due to who their CEO is. A few hours ago, Peter Parker called a press conference to broadcast to the entire world that he is stepping down from his position as CEO, and it has already been decided that Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy will be taking over as CEO of Parker Industries. Parker and Stacy attended Midtown High School together and have been friends ever since. Stacy will make for a fine replacement, matching Parker in skills, and not being a total menace to the city._

_**2028** _

Ever since it was revealed that Peter Parker was Spider-Man, you had been getting hate. Peter and you had to move to a place no one would think to look for you and you had to hold yourself back from answering any questions while you went about your day. You had to watch your back to see if anyone followed you home, and had to keep quiet at all times. Technically, there was no proof against you in that you were helping Peter do his thing as Spider-Man, so no one could legally take any action against you. The police could not come after you, and you could not be fired from your job based on who you were dating.

But that did not stop random people coming into the restaurant you work at asking you a million questions, trying to get something out of you. You learned to keep your mouth shut and only answer questions about the food, and your co-workers learned to get over the fact that you love who you love. Being a waitress and having the dreams to be an actress was hard to believe when your boyfriend is hated by most of the city. However, you would never stop Peter from what he is doing. At first, you thought he was crazy for trying to take down who he was after, but once he explained why, you saw the plan perfectly. He was just trying to protect everyone from manipulative, evil people who somehow made it to richness and fame. 

Peter just wanted to protect the city he loves. Most people could not see that, and barely anyone understood why he took down and left the evil ones at the police station. He tried to show the police what they did wrong, but only a few would listen. Most police despise the Spider-Man and want him to be put in jail. Every once in a while, Peter would have annoyed the police to where they put out an order to "bring him in if you can, shoot to kill if you can't." Now was one of those times.

So Peter Parker spent most of his days in hiding, except for when he could sneak around at night. That, or, he snuck out in different disguises. But there was one thing Peter Parker and Spider-Man would never do: He would  _never_ kill. Peter always tried to do things as easily, safely, and humanely as possible. These people may have wronged the city, and maybe even the world, but no one deserves to die. Peter believes desperately in second chances, and before he was revealed, he would hire his ex-villains to work at Parker Industries.

Tips were shitty because you are the lover to the Spider-Man, and even if no one could prove that you help him, people still don't like you. You returned home after a long day of annoying customers and reporters, and terrible minimum wage, hoping to find your boyfriend waiting for you. But alas, when you walked around the small, hidden apartment, Peter and the Spider-Suit were nowhere to be found. He was out doing his thing, trying to make the world a better place.

Most nights you would actually help him. You would watch on the computer, watch cameras and help direct him around. But some nights he didn't need the assistance, either it was an easier person to take down, or he just needed a break and wanted to swing around in the suit. Tonight was a night that he did not need you to be the "guy in the chair," meaning you could go to bed early after a long day, hoping to wake up next to the one you love the following morning.

To be honest, Peter wasn't actually planning on going after anyone tonight. He just wanted some fresh air and to feel the wind across his body. But when he saw someone in a high rise with flashing lights coming out the window, he knew exactly who it was. It was actually the next person on his list, Norman Osborn, or the Green Goblin. It seemed that Norman Osborn was testing out more technology that could be harmful to the world. There hadn't been a sighting of the Green Goblin in a while, but Peter's spider-sense has been acting up for a few days every time he was near anything Osborn. Plus, he was on the list, Norman Osborn has wronged this city.

Peter knew that whatever Norman was testing was dangerous. As soon as he got close to the building, there was a bright flash, a loud laugh, and a loud noise of destruction. Peter went in through the window, stopping when he saw Norman. "What are you doing with that?" Peter demanded. "I already know it's destructive. Listen, Mr. Osborn, can we talk about your...you know, green thing?" Peter questioned.

"What the hell?" Norman exploded. "Get out of here!" He yelled, and aimed the high-tech gun at Peter's face. 

"Listen! Think about your son. You could be doing so much good for the world. You have so much potential to do good. You have amazing tech, a lot of money, and the brains, you could-"

"That's not going to happen," Norman cut him off and shot the gun. Luckily, Peter's spider-sense alerted him, and he was already jumping. Peter had his web stuck to the ceiling and was dangling in midair, waiting for the right moment to strike to knock out Norman. He was resorting to how he acted as the Green Goblin, but still, evil white man.

The door busted open with a yell, which made Peter believe that Norman called back up. Norman shot around, looking at the door, then up to the masked Peter, and back down. Within a second, Peter attached a web to another wall and pulled himself off, kicking Norman right in the face. The gun flew out of Norman's hand, and Peter was afraid to let it touch the ground. Peter almost saw it in slow motion as he saw the gun leave Norman's hand, then Peter reached up to grab it. Peter landed on the floor, right behind the unconscious Norman Osborn. He turned around, gun in hand, and made eye contact with the person at the door. Without even thinking, Peter had the gun pointing at the door, just in case it was someone with just as equally destructive tech.

" _Do not move, or I'll shoot!_ " The person shouted. Just now, Peter realized it was a policeman. Peter paused, like a deer in the headlights, not saying anything. " _Raise your hands, and put the gun down!_ " The nervous police officer said.

In this moment of shock, Peter could only think of something sarcastic to say. " _I...can't put the gun down if I'm raising my hands._ "

" _You know what I mean!_ " The police officer said, shaking as he had his gun pointed at Spider-Man. " _Put the gun down, then put your hands in the air_."

" _What if I say no?_ " Peter asked.

" _Drop the weapon._ "

Peter wasn't sure what came over him, and he knew this was going to mess with his head for the rest of his life. " _You really think you can pull that trigger?_ " He could see the officer shaking, he was trying to call his bluff.

" _You really wanna find out?_ "

"Now," Peter started to back up towards the window. "I'm going to walk out of here and we are going to go our separate ways. Feel free to take Mr. Osborn to jail for the things he has done-"

The officer moved closer. "Drop that weapon! I will shoot!"

The spider-sense told Peter to jump as high as he could, and he did. The officer shot his gun, and missed.

Peter also shot his gun, unintentionally, as he jumped. However, Spider-Man did not miss. He watched in horror as the officer fell to the floor with a bloody shirt. Peter dashed out of the window, swinging back to his home.

Walking into the bedroom, it was already well into the night, and you were asleep in the shared bed. He slammed his stuff down, not trying to wake you, but he wasn't thinking. You jumped up, screeching a little, but smiled when you saw Peter. " _Jesus_!" You gasped. " _Oh, Peter, you scared the life out of me_ ," You told him and paused, but Peter only stared at the wall with no response. " _Come to bed, baby_ ," You patted the spot next to you. " _What's the matter? What's going on? Peter?_ " None of your words got Peter to respond, he just continued to stand and stare at the wall. By now, you were getting out of bed to check on him. " _Peter, look at me_!"

Peter was still staring at the wall, and you were standing next to the bed. "I...I was...I was in Norman Osborn's place. He was testing more weapons. Easy time, you know. Talk to him, kick him unconscious, leave at the station. In and out. Then,  _a stupid, idiot cop comes in and tries to be a hero!_ " Peter explained, harshly, his voice hoarse.

" _Peter_..."

" _He-he-he had his gun right on me!_ " Peter got louder. 

" _What happened, Peter?_ "

" _I-I-I had no time,_ " He sputtered out, still looking at the wall.

Nearly crying, it was getting harder for you to speak. " _What happened!_?" You yelled through the tears forming in your eyes. Peter turned to you slowly, not saying anything, but the look in his eyes said it all. " _No_..." You sighed. " _No!_ " You cried, covering your mouth. 

"(Y/N),  _it was either him or me,_ " Peter tried to explain. "He actually shot at me. It was an accident." Peter mumbled.

You began to breath heavier and it was getting hard to speak. You looked around the room, your vision becoming blurry from your tears. " _I gotta get out now while I still can_ ," You gasped out, " _While I'm still in the clear! The dream is done, it's over now, gotta get me out of here_!" You were regaining your voice but still tried to speak through tears. Underneath the bed was a small suitcase, and you quickly bent down to put it on the bed. Right after you threw it open, you rushed to the dresser behind Peter to pick out some of your clothes.

" _(Y/N)! Don't say that, we're both in shock, we need to think this through_ ," Peter put his hand around your waist lightly to try to stop you. " _It ain't my fault, I had no choice, nothing I could do_!" He tried to defend himself.

You rushed back over to the suitcase to stuff some things in there. Now, you were yelling. " _With that bullet, you shot him, and you shot me! Pete, how stupid can you be?_ " You ran over and punched his shoulder a few times, then moved him out of the way of the dresser.

" _It's too late to turn the clock back, I would do it if I could,_ " He looked at you as you packed your things. " _We can talk 'bout this forever, but it still won't do no good_ ," He rolled his eyes. You tried to run back to the dresser, but he caught you in the middle of the room. He grabbed you by your shoulders, now looking into your eyes. " _I wouldn't hurt you for the world, babe. But we'll get through this somehow,_ " He promised as he wiped one of your tears.

" _I'll get through this 'cause I'm leaving, not too late to turn back now!_ " You shoved him to the side, picking some more things out of your drawers. " _Thought I'd sign with MGM, I won't see that dream die!_ " You told him as you put on some clothes that you could leave in right away.

Peter flipped the suitcase off the bed, making everything spread out on the floor. " _I don't give a damn 'bout MGM, now don't you say goodbye_!" He groaned. " _How can you think of leaving? Get those thoughts out of your head! You ain't going nowhere_!"

" _Pete_ ," You breathed. " _I meant what I said_!"

Peter took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair as you got dressed. " _Hey, you come here right now, show me that pretty smile. Babe, I need to see that smile!_ " He begged. You tried, you tried very hard, but he still managed to get a smile out of you when you looked at him. You stood against the dresser as he tried getting through to you again. " _It's too late to say "I'm sorry," it's too late for all of that. We cannot change what has happened, let's face what we're looking at. You got every right to be mad, so let's move on anyhow_ ," He said, pulling you closer. " _We were born to be together, it's too late to turn back-_ " He cut himself off with a kiss, and when you kissed back, he knew that every thought of you leaving vanished from your mind.

\---

A week passed and Peter had not left the house. Of course, you still went to your job, but it was going to be a matter of time before you wouldn't be allowed to work anymore. It was only a matter of days before an article came out about the recent events.

"You know, Peter," You started one day after work " _My mistake was loving you, and even if I walked away, my heart won't let me get far_ ," You told him. " _I would die without you, Pete_."

" _I would die without you babe_ ," He replied to you.

You pulled up the Daily Bugle on your computer, jumping when you saw the most recent article. " _I knew I would make the headlines, but I wasn't sure just how_!" You giggled.

" _Our journey has just started,_ " Peter sighed and clicked on the article.

_ Peter Parker and (Y/N) (L/N), Partners in Crime _

_J. Jonah Jameson_

_Last week, a loved police officer was found dead next to an unconscious Norman Osborn. Security tapes were pulled and released to show that Spider-Man, Peter Parker, showed up to confront the next person on his list. The officer showed up inside when he saw Spider-Man enter through a window, and tried to protect Mr. Osborn. Luckily, the only injury Osborn has is a concussion from Spider-Man kicking him unconscious, but the police officer was shot by Spider-Man himself. At the time, and still continuing, the police ordered for Spider-Man to be brought in alive, or dead if he did not comply. This officer should have called for backup against such a menace, but he died an honorable death. It has also been proven that (Y/N) (L/N) is helping Spider-Man, as they will watch and hack any security needed when Spider-Man goes on his journies. As confirmed by Natasha Romanoff herself, she says "I traced where the security was cut from a month ago, and it would have been impossible for Peter Parker to do it all alone. It traces to their old apartment." Be on a lookout for this duo, as we have no idea what could come next, and if they may kill whomever they please._

" _It's too late to turn back now_ ," The both of you whispered as you finished the article. And from now on, Peter did things the fastest and safest way for him. There was  _no_ turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> for more: check me out on tumblr @that-sokovian-bastard!


End file.
